1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote controlled car and more particularly relates to a vehicle combination providing orientation free steering to users.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to control a d-c motor driven vehicle through a remote control unit containing batteries and switches which are connected wirelessly to the vehicle. Many children and adults enjoy remote control vehicles. Cars, planes, video games, helicopters and other electronic vehicles may provide a means for the user to remotely control the functions related to the operation of the vehicle.
The remote control is usually hand held with a means to execute commands related to the functionality of the controlled. The remote control uses Radio Frequency (RF) and Infrared (IR) signals directed to the vehicle that coincide with the desired functions. Most remote controls address all functionality associated with the vehicles. In the case of a car or vehicle, the remote control enables the user to at least control direction, start, stopping and speed of the vehicle. Other functions may include lights, horns, turn signals or features that may be included on the vehicle.
Various toys utilizing remote controls are miniature replica versions of actual vehicles, planes or likewise. Consequently, the child uses the remote to control the miniature vehicle or plane. In such a circumstance, a child of adequate age and maturity may use the remote control to manipulate the vehicle through a remote control.
Remote controls available in the market have fixed directions keys and are not oriented to be set according to the direction of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need of a vehicle combination which provides an orientation free steering experience.